


Languid

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Soft sex.





	

Early morning, and she’s warm in his arms. It varies how they wake, and he’ll just as often be smothered, as the one doing the blanketing. His elbow bends over her hip, and he feels the sheet catch on his arm hairs as his palm glides over the very slight bump of her belly. 

Her hair is short, meaning he can push his nose right under her ear, can mouth at the skin there, and rumble a morning _welcome_. 

Phasma smiles. He can feel it, without needing the Force. Her eyes are still shut, but she smiles, and pushes his hand lower. Guides his fingers to curl around her, and then slowly rubs her sex into his palm.

There is no rush, even though his cock is definitely stirring in the gap between them, pushed against her rump. He kisses more at her throat, feeling his way along the curve and sealing his lips to gulp the skin pink. His hand just gives her subtle friction, and he knows the longer he can spend winding her up, the more powerful her climax will be when it hits. 

“Time is it?” she asks.  


“Whatever time it is, it’s enough,” Kylo decides, and slips two fingers between her lips.  


“Hux will kill me,” she complains, reaching over her shoulder to claw at him, her short nails raking lightly at his flesh.  


“He’ll have to come through me, first.”  


He strokes slowly, not quite touching her hole, getting her nice and flushed warm and ready. She turns her head to demand kisses, and he flickers his tongue past her lips in perfect harmony with his fingers below. Stroke, dip, swirl. His cock presses up against her, and his light rocking gives him only the barest amount of friction. 

She lifts her leg, and his cock slips forward, then she lowers it so he can thrust between her thighs. Kylo pulls his tongue back, finding her lips in his and suckling them away from her mouth. 

With some shuffling, he manages to line his shaft between her lips, running between them, nudging her clit when he strokes hard enough. His hand roves over her sides, up to her breast. He curls his palm below, and just lets his thumb rub as their bodies surge quietly together.

“Need you,” she whispers, her hand moving to her sex, her legs parting as her fingertips nudge him into her. “Need you inside me.”  


He slips home with a sigh, and her fingers stroke herself as he goes back to nuzzling at her neck. He flicks his thumb over her nipple, enjoying the gasp, then starts to thrust shallowly into her. She’s so slick inside, and he knows she’s as into this as he is. Rock. Slam. Twist. There’s not much leverage to be had here, but he uses it for as long as he can.

Phasma drags his hand back lower, and then she rolls over, trapping his hand underneath them both. His fingers grab at her as she starts to use him, grinding her way over the bones at the base of his thumb, riding him for pleasure as she groans louder.

The angle change means he can start to slam into her with more force, their coupling sweet and tingling. He pushes her onto his hand (ignoring the pins and needles) and then parts her lips on an upsweep, finding her clit with the middle digit and stroking as fiercely as he can. Phasma cries under him, fighting to get away, but he fucks her into his grip and makes her wail and tense. Stroke, stroke, flick. Her walls tighten around him, and he bites down at the back of her neck.

“C-come in me… love… _please_ ,” she begs.  


Kylo honours her request, but only because she asked nicely.


End file.
